


The date

by asamandra



Series: Indentured [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Tony are married, F/F, Kate is Clint's daughter, M/M, Shovel Talk, it's embarrassing, she has a date, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after "Property"... Kate is seventeen and she has a date. But her family is a little bit overprotective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The date

“I guess there's something I should tell you,” she said and licked her lips. In all her seventeen years she's never been as nervous as right now. Never. 

“Okay,” Thomas said and took her hand. He smiled and Kate had to concentrate to not pull away her hand and starting to pace. It was really tempting.

“My... my dad... he wants to meet you before... you know.” 

“Oh.” Thomas blinked and then he slowly nodded. “Okay. I guess that's no problem. I'm looking forward to meet him as well.” Kate could see that it was a lie... well, not a lie but she saw that he wasn't as comfortable with the idea as he tried to pretend. 

“Uhm... and... there's more.” 

“More?” Thomas raised his brow and cocked his head now. Kate had to lick her lips again. That was so cute and... no, back to topic.

“Uhm... yes. I... I have two of them.” 

“Two of what?” Yes, he was confused now. But he still held her hand and didn't run away screaming.

“Dads. I have two of them. And... well... some more... really strange family I have to admit.” She didn't look at him. This was usually the moment when the guys she wanted to date rose and disappeared. But Thomas stayed. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” Kate asked and couldn't repress a tiny, hopeful smile. 

“Yes, okay. If... if you want me to meet them.... then I'm going to meet them.” 

“They can...” she stopped, licked her lips again before she continued. “They can... maybe... be a little bit... intimidating.” 

“Okay,” he said again but this time he didn't sound as confident as earlier. And she definitely saw him worried.

“Don't worry, they're usually... well... nice. But they can... never mind. If you really want to... then meet me there.” She handed him a post-it with an address. “If you... I don't know... change your mind, just let me know, okay?” 

“I won't,” he promised and all Kate could think was _brave guy_. But she didn't say it. Instead she leaned forward and kissed him. 

“All right. Then I'll see you later.” 

“Definitely.” Thomas nodded and smiled and Kate could see him furrow his brows when he looked at the post-it. She was pretty sure that he knew the address but couldn't remember where from.

 

 

“Please!! Please, dad!” Kate whined and Clint looked over at Tony who grinned evilly. “Please,” she turned to Tony now and he hid his grin behind his StarkPad. “I mean, I _really_ like Thomas.” 

“And I don't have a problem with that,” Clint said and leaned back on the couch. 

“What is your problem then?” Kate turned back and glared at him and Clint rolled his eyes. 

“He's what? Seventeen? Eighteen? And he wants to date my daughter. That's my problem.” 

“Come on!!” she wailed and drew out the _on_. “You can't always ruin my life!” 

“I've ruined... I've ruined your life?” Clint sat up now and glared at Kate and then, when he heard Tony starting to chuckle, at him as well. “When did I ruin your life?” 

“You've scared Marc away.” Kate folded her arms in front of her chest.

“Marc!” Clint snorted. “That guy got caught with dope.” 

“And you're not supposed to know that! And it wasn't much it was just...” She closed her mouth audibly and turned once more around to Tony. 

“Can you at least keep him under control before he starts to threaten him?” She cocked her head and tapped her fingers at her arm. Tony pursed his lips and looked at Clint and then back to Kate. 

“You know, hun, I can't deny him anything.” He shrugged. 

“Hhhhnnnnnn! You two are impossible, do you know that?” 

“I guess you've mentioned it. Once. Or twice.” Clint threw in dryly. Kate told them hourly how impossible the two of them were. 

“Ms. Barton-Stark, your visitor is here,” JARVIS announced and Kate turned back to her two dads.

“Please! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! Just this one time! I want to... I don't know... grow old and be able to tell my grandchildren that I had at least one date in my life.”

“And that would be with the father of one of their parents, right?” Clint raised his brow but then he smiled when he heard the elevator. 

“He's here. Please, dad!” 

“Yeah, fine.” Clint muttered and then she turned to Tony and the other man nodded. 

“Uhm...” But when Kate furrowed her brows he raised both hands in surrender. Natasha entered their living room with a boy in tow and Clint scrutinized him immediately. He was about Kate's age, a few inches taller, blond, short hair and wore glasses. 

“No!” Kate paled when she saw Natasha and the Russian smirked at her and then turned to Clint.

“Your visitor. He doesn't have any weapons with him,” she stated and both, Thomas and Kate, paled.

“What?” she asked the redhead and Thomas opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Please, don't tell me you've frisked him.” 

“I didn't frisk him but I can see that, Katie,” Natasha winked at her. Kate pinched the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath and went over to him. 

“Sorry,” she murmured and kissed his cheek, ignoring the growling sound from behind her. “Okay, Thomas. That's my dad Clint,” she pointed at him, “that's my dad Tony,” she pointed at Tony, “you've already met my Aunt Natasha.”

“Hey,” he waved carefully and smiled. “I'm Thomas.” 

“Hi,” it was Tony who finally rose and came over to them. He held out his hand and when the younger man took it he shook it and smiled at him. A little bit of his tension drained out but he was still stiff as a poker. 

“Dad,” Kate looked at Clint and he finally rolled his eyes, rose and came over to shake Thomas's hand as well. He looked him over and Kate tapped her fingers once more against her arm. 

“Hi,” Clint said after a while and gestured at the couch. Kate couldn't hold back a small grin. That was more than Marc got, after all.

Natasha flopped into one of the armchairs, folded her hands over her stomach and smirked slightly. She enjoyed this situation visibly and Kate just wanted to open her mouth when she heard the elevator. About five seconds later Steve strolled in.

“Oh god, please don't tell me that all of you are coming now?” Kate pinched the bridge of her nose again. 

“No, not all of us. Peter is not here today, Logan agreed to stay away, Hank and Jan have a date themselves. Only Bruce and Thor are here and...” 

“I hate my life.” Kate muttered and then she turned to Thomas, who was pale like a sheet right now. “I'm really sorry. I haven't expected all of them... to... god... they are... embarrassing,” she whispered and took Thomas's hand. “Thomas, that's my Uncle Steve,” she introduced him and Thomas tried to smile... and failed miserably. But he shook his hand and Steve took a seat at the couch beside the two of them. 

“So, what have you planned?” Steve asked and Clint nodded vehemently. 

“Uhm... we... we just wanted to go to the cinema and then...” he swallowed, “... restaurant?” 

“Really? That's nice, isn't it?” Steve smiled and Kate got the impression that his open and friendly smile was even more intimidating than Clint's scowl or Natasha's bland gaze. 

“Please, can we just go now? You've met him. He's no terrorist or a crazy killer or something, he's just an ordinary guy from my school,” Kate muttered and Tony opened his mouth again when they heard the elevator again and then Bruce and Thor appeared. Thomas seemed to shrink into the couch when he saw the huge Asgardian entering the room but she was pretty sure that Bruce didn't want to be here right now, that he just came because of some sort of group pressure. 

“Thomas, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Thor,” Kate introduced the two men, her face hidden in her hands, and Thomas swallowed hard when Thor towered over him and he grimaced painfully when he shook his hand. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” the Asgardian boomed. Kate knew that he knew about indoor-voice but he used his loud voice to fill people with anxiety purposely. And it worked. 

“He... hello,” Thomas said while shrinking down into the couch even more and Bruce just waved from his spot behind Natasha's armchair. 

“So, what movie are you going to watch?” Steve asked, still smiling amiably, and Thomas looked at Kate. 

“We... we're not sure. We wanted to decide spontaneous.” 

“There's this new comedy...” Kate started but then she heard a grunt from Clint. “What?” she asked and glared at him, both brows raised.

“Since when do you like comedies?” he asked and Kate sighed. 

“Sometimes I just want something different?” 

“That's ridiculous, you don't like comedies.” Clint grumbled again.

“Dad...” she glared at Clint, then turned to Thomas. “We're leaving now.” She took his hands and Tony rose.

“Do you have condoms?” he asked and Kate blushed violently. Thomas once again just stared at them, opened his mouth but didn't know what to say and so he closed it again and looked at Kate, seeking help.

“Tony, they are going to the cinema. You can't ask them if they have condoms.” Steve turned to Tony and shook his head disapprovingly.

“Why not? Better safe than sorry,” Tony shrugged and Bruce nodded. 

“There was a study about teenage pregnancies in the last...” he started but Clint interrupted him.

“They won't need condoms.” He planted himself in front of Thomas and squinted his eyes. “Am I right?” 

“No... sir. No, we... just cinema... and... and restaurant...” the boy stammered and Clint nodded with the hint of one of his evil smirks on his face. 

“Atta boy!” He patted Thomas's shoulder, maybe a little bit too hard judging by his expression. 

“If you're going to tell him about your bow and how silent it is I will never ever talk to you again, dad!” Kate stepped in and turned Clint's gaze to her. Clint raised his hands in surrender but when Kate turned around he pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at Thomas. 

“That's so cliché, Barton,” Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. “Why don't you tell him about your shovel?” 

“No! There is no shovel, believe me. They all are really ridiculous today. And now we're going to leave.” Kate took Thomas hand and then turned around, pointed with her index finger at Clint. “And don't you dare to follow us!” Clint opened his mouth, closed it and looked at Thor.

“I can ask Heimdall. He will...” 

“NO!! No fucking Heimdall!” Kate folded her arms and glared at all of them. “No Heimdall, no following...” she took her StarkPhone and threw it onto the counter, “... no tracking, no nothing. If I see one of you within a miles radius I will never talk to you ever again!”

“Kate, we're just...” Steve started and Kate shook her head. 

“... worried? You don't need to. You and Logan, you taught me how to defend myself, Steve. I know lots of Tasha's nasty tricks and if necessary, dad, you know that I can hit a fly with an ordinary knife. And I know that you, Tony, already have checked his family background,” she turned around and looked apologetically at Thomas who was pale like a ghost by now, “You know that he's okay. We're going to the cinema and then grab a bite to eat afterwards. We don't need condoms or... or vaccinations or whatever else you have in store. Are we clear?” 

When she heard affirmative murmuring from all of the assembled Avengers she finally nodded, took Thomas's hand, grabbed her purse and went to the elevator. When the door was closed and they drove down where Happy waited to drive them Thomas leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. 

“Holy mother of god!” He panted. “That.... these guys were the Avengers!” His eyes were so wide, Kate could barely see the white of them. 

“I know. And I've told you about my dads. I've told you that they're strange but I really, really didn't expect that so many of them would... you know... Sorry, Thomas.” 

“Well, at least I know now why your address was so familiar,” he finally managed a smile. 

“You did good,” Kate said and placed one hand at Thomas's waist before she kissed him. Slow and sensual and fully aware that JARVIS would record everything and show her dads. 

“Are you sure we should do that?” Thomas asked warily. He had seen the cameras and Kate turned around and waved at it right now. 

“Oh, I'm pretty sure that we should do that.” 

“What if...” Thomas licked his lips nervously. 

“They won't do anything. Believe me, they wouldn't risk it.”

Kate leaned against the wall herself, beside Thomas. She took his hand and smiled. Her family was probably completely batshit insane, but they loved her. And she loved them... with all their quirks and idiosyncrasies. 

“You really can hit a fly with a knife?” Thomas suddenly asked and Kate smirked.

“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
